


The Lady in Red

by Dorepa



Series: Cover art for stories yet to be written [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorepa/pseuds/Dorepa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another cover for a friend! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meretricious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meretricious/gifts).



[](http://s337.photobucket.com/user/kikaPics/media/Sherlock/Morton%20fics%20the%20lady%20in%20red%20cover2_zpshczy2mxy.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one!


End file.
